We're Getting Down with the Sickness
by papercut ai
Summary: Gaara's tired of life. Sasuke's going to forget about Naruto. Itachi's childhood. They're all going to be consumed by the madness within.


Disclaimer: Yeah, I would be pretty cool if I owned gaara, sasuke, itachi, and the song down with the sickness. But since, I don't I'll just have to settle for mediocrity.

Warnings: abuse in general, and language.

Gaara sat on his bathroom sink, looking into his own sea green eyes. He sat searching for something that he would never find. He was searching for some kind of emotion besides hate inside his own apathetic existence. He was tired, so tired. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and die.

'_Maybe if I show them what a monster I still am, I can rest.' _

He knew that deep down, even if Shukaku was taken from his body, he would always be a part of him. He picked up a razor, lying in the sink. It flashed in the dim light. Gaara liked it better when it was dark. As he swept his thumb across the edge of the blade, a thin line of red formed, and was beading and slipping down into his palm.

'_It's pretty.' _He smirked, and moved to lap up the tiny droplet. He marveled at the possibility of more. This time, he slid it across his palm, hatching an intricate design into the soft flesh. He waited for a thin layer of blood to appear before he pressed it to the mirror. He pulled away to marvel at his work.

He felt a familiar blood-lust rising. He lapped up the blood, which was forming a puddle in his hand. The coppery taste was so good, and he had missed it for so long. He felt an unfamiliar movement across his face, and he looked up to see what it had been. His eyes lingered on his blood stained jaw and lips, and slowly moved up his face. He found that he was grinning, widely. He laughed, it was cold, and humorless.

'_You know what they say; I'd swear if he ever smiled his face would crack into a million pieces.'_ He hoped it would, then he could lap up all the blood from the floor. He cackled insanely. His gaze slid up to his own eyes, which were now black, tinged with something that once may have been green. He hummed a familiar tune, the one he always used to hear when he was losing his bodily control over Shukaku.

_**There's no turning back now**_

_**You've woken up the demon in me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You mother get up come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**_

--

Sasuke was contemplating his decision to join Orochimaru. He was remembering what Naruto had done. There was no going back now. Orochimaru had been so persuasive.

_**I can see inside you, the sickness is rising**_

_**Don't try to deny what you feel**_

_**(Will you give in to me?)**_

He wanted power, so badly. Naruto wanted to find him so badly.

'_Doesn't he know, that I have no good in me anymore? I'm not the same person he used to know.'_

Sasuke knew he could easily take on Itachi now, there was no doubt in his mind. But he couldn't throw the nagging guilt in the back of his mind. It appeared whenever he was training, he didn't know what caused it, but he would hear his voice, see his blue eyes; filled with hurt.

'_I, myself, am having trouble dealing with these changes, and I can't imagine what they are for you. But I've chosen my path, I am an avenger and I can't go back.'_

Sasuke approached Kabuto, activated his seal and began to train. He was going to forget Naruto, and he was going to kill his brother, he was going to be an avenger, no matter the consequences.

Sasuke gave Kabuto an insane grin, which shocked the older boy, who had never seen such an expression cross the younger's face. Sasuke's face contorted further, to almost impossible proportions.

"The world's a scary place, now that the demon has woken up within me." With that said, Sasuke lost all thought process and control, and let the power surge through his system.

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You mother get up come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**_

--

Itachi was five, and his mom had hit him. He had shrank away in fear. He knew he was bad, he knew it. He cowered in her presence. His father only growled at him and told him to listen to his mother. _'I'll be a good boy, I promise.'_

Itachi was six, and he was not allowed to eat. Not if his grades weren't perfect. He was a Uchiha, and he had to be the best. They couldn't have a weak member of the clan, it had to remain strong.

Itachi was eight, and his father had hit him. He hadn't done that before. His mom had said he was bad, so he must be. His father had said he was bad, it was a fact. It had to be. _'But why, why do they hurt me. They tell me they love me, but I don't understand. I don't understand.'_

Itachi was ten, and he hated his parents.

Itachi was twelve, and he had to protect his brother.

Itachi was thirteen, and he killed his family.

_**Why don't you just fuck off and die**_

_**Why can't you just fuck off and die**_

_**Why can't you just leave here and die**_

_**Never stick your hand in my face again bitch**_

_**FUCK YOU**_

_**I don't need this shit**_

_**You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore**_

_**How would you like to see how it feels mommy**_

_**Here it comes, get ready to die**_

He sang quietly as he stood over their mangled bodies. He smirked, and it broadened into a full blown grin. This felt good. So good.

'_I want more.'_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**_

_**Get up, come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You mother get up come on get down with the sickness**_

_**You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness**_

_**Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**_

Itachi was seventeen, and he was sick of living his life.

--

Gaara slid down his now blood spattered wall, moaning.

Sasuke sat panting from his training, laughing.

Itachi stood over the bodies of a small girl and her mother, grinning.

"Madness has now come over me."

--

Well, that was a crazy oneshot I couldn't get out of my head. I had been listening to that song, and I was like, wow, angst. I love me angst. Hope you like it, please review. I need all the motivation I can get, I'm just as lazy as Shika.


End file.
